La estrategia del Zorro
by Jaimico Plauto
Summary: Shouta se pone en la piel del Zorro, pero combatiendo en España contra la invasión napoleónica, Sawako sera una espía que le ayudara


Autor: Jaimico Plauto

La estrategia del Zorro

Mientras tanto, en España, había dificultades, corría el año 1807, cuando el emperador francés Napoleón Bonaparte había invadido ese país, el pueblo sufría por los abusos cometidos por los soldados invasores y de los mariscales que tomaban el mando del gobierno en algunas regiones.

El mariscal Jacques estaba a cargo como gobernante desde un castillo que habían tomado, y estaba planeando perseguir a cualquier enemigo y ejecutarlo lo antes posible antes que se vuelva una amenaza.

Una tarde, un grupo de guerrilleros liderados por el capitán Eugenio iban a atacar a un grupo de soldados franceses iban cabalgando por el bosque; cuando se acercaban dispararon sus fusiles abatiendo a unos pocos y ahí atacaron a los que estaban montados, luchando cuerpo a cuerpo.

Ese grupo de soldados estaba liderado por el coronel Paul y el capitán Joseph que con sus sables abatían a cualquier oponente, aunque los españoles combatían valientemente, ya a estas alturas la suerte dejo de acompañarlos, ya que vino una tropa comandada por el mayor Delorme y el sargento Gautier, que hicieron que los guerrilleros se rindieran, ahí el mayor le dijo:

-No intente defenderse, de lo contrario será hombre muerto-

-Malditos invasores-Le respondió.

Eugenio servía a un noble llamado Román de la Cruz, a quien el mariscal buscaba y planeaba capturarlo y ejecutarlo.

En un pequeño pueblo, donde el mariscal gobernaba y sus soldados trataban mal a los civiles, vivía una joven tímida y alegre llamada Sawako, que no estaba muy contenta con los franceses, que se volvían más irrespetuosos.

Ella iba con sus tías a la misa, organizada por el padre Molina, que estaba ideando un plan para atacar a los invasores, pero no sabía cómo llevarlo a cabo, ya que los franceses se deshacían de los rebeldes.

Mientras tanto en el pueblo, un joven vagabundo llamado Shouta, se la pasaba yendo a tabernas a tomar vino, que pagaba con el dinero que obtenía en sus delitos menores.

En una taberna, vio que el sargento Gautier acompañado del cabo Jules y de un grupo de soldados se la pasaban comiendo y bebiendo, ellos brindaban:

-Por Francia y por el emperador Napoleón-

Ahí oyó que estaban planeando atacar a Román por orden del mariscal, aunque al joven vagabundo no le caían bien los franceses, ahí le tiro una vela que fue a parar a la torta que iban a comer, el cabo le dijo:

-Oye tu ¿te crees gracioso?-

-Haber si res hombre-Lo dijo de modo desafiante-

Shouta empujo al cabo de una patada y fue a parar a sus compañeros, que se levantaron y quisieron agarrar al joven, pero sin tenerles miedo, agarro una madera y se enfrentó a ellos noqueándolos con los golpes que le daban, mientras eran golpeados destruían sillas y mesas.

Ahí empujo al sargento que hizo que rompiera una mesa, aprovechando la situación tomo un caballo y fue huyendo; cuando se alejó del pueblo, veía de lejos que el sargento y el cabo lo estaban persiguiendo.

Cuando los perdió de vista, bajo del caballo y dejo que se vaya solo, así los soldados perseguirían al equino, mientras que él fue a una iglesia que estaba cerca.

Cuando se dirigía a la iglesia, se encontró con Sawako que salía porque la misa había finalizado, ahí le dijo:

-Ahora encuentro a una belleza como usted-

-Oh gracias joven ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Soy Shouta y estoy huyendo de los invasores-

-Ay, los franceses andan haciendo de las suyas por aquí-

-Quisiera enfrentarlos, pero no sé qué hacer-

-Igual debo dejarte, debo volver a casa antes del toque de queda, ah y mi nombre es Sawako-Le dijo y volvió a su casa.

Ahí el padre Molina lo encontró y lo invito a entrar a la iglesia y le dijo:

-No podemos enfrentarnos a los franceses así de simple-

-Ya se padre, ¿y si lo hago disfrazado?-

-Oh, tengo una idea, llevar una máscara y pelear con una doble identidad-

El joven sabía pelear, incluso con espadas, así que se le ocurrió vestir de negro, con capa, sombrero y antifaz, y seria alguien que se llamaría el Zorro.

Al día siguiente, los franceses exigían a los civiles del pueblo a pagar impuestos, si no podían les quitaba algo como los cultivos y los animales, el capitán iba con el sargento y el cabo a hacer esto con los demás soldados.

Ahí apareció el Zorro, los soldados desenvainaron sus espadas y lucharon con él, pero el enmascarado peleaba bien, y les daba golpes, a tres les tiro su capa y los empujo, ahí intervino Joseph, pero con un puñetazo lo dejo fuera de combate, y se enfrentó a Gautier y Jules, que los desarmo fácilmente y los izo huir, los demás soldados les siguieron, incluso el capitán que monto a caballo y huyo.

La gente estaba agradecida y él les dijo:

-Pueden llamarme Zorro-

-Gracias Zorro-Lo aclamaron.

Cuando recogía su capa para volver, Sawako lo encontró y le dijo:

-Gusto en conocerte Zorro y tengo un plan-

-Dime linda-

-Yo seré espía del mariscal, y cuando sea el momento acabare con él, quiero que los invasores dejen en paz a mi pueblo-

-Está bien, y recuerda, puedes contar conmigo-

Al saber de la noticia del Zorro, al mariscal no le dio mucha importancia, así que esa noche organizo un banquete donde invitaban a algunos militares y sus cónyuges.

Haciéndose pasar por un don, Shouta entro sin problemas, y ahí estaba Sawako, que vino acompañada de un familiar, vieron al mayor, al coronel y al capitán que conversaban sobre los ataques, pero Joseph era objeto de burla, ya que el Zorro lo había vencido fácilmente.

En la fiesta, Shouta tuvo el placer de bailar con Sawako que le hablo:

-Esta hermosa señorita-

-Sí, pero creo que mi corazón le pertenece a alguien que usa una máscara-

-¿Quién?-

-Alguien que no lo puedo decir-

-Pues yo tampoco, porque no se puede confiar en estos franchutes-

-Sí, pero pronto se irán de España-

Jacques les dijo a los invitados de su plan:

-Señores, en cuanto atrapemos y nos deshagamos de Román y sus guerrilleros, podremos tomar parte de esta región-

-Por Francia y por el emperador Napoleón-Clamaron.

Para vencer su timidez, Sawako se iba a infiltrar entre los franceses, así poder acabar con el mariscal, poco después, Shouta se retiró.

Al día siguiente, Román iba en su carruaje y fue interceptado por un grupo de exploradores que acompañaban al mayor Delorme:

-¿Iba a alguna parte? Pues yo le diré hacia dónde va…a la horca-Dijo el mayor y encadenaron al noble.

En su guarida, Shouta se quedó pensando en Sawako y el fraile Molina supo lo de la captura de Román y el joven iba a vestirse del Zorro, y evitar que ahorquen de forma injusta al noble, pero el sacerdote sabía dónde estaba el capitán guerrillero, así para poder atacar a los invasores.

En la plaza, preparaban para ahorcar a Román, al reo se le acercó un monje encapuchado y el sargento le dijo:

-Por favor, termine con esto padre-

En ese momento, el Zorro se descubrió y empujo a Gautier tirándolo del cadalso, Jules estaba allí y se enfrentó con él, ahí lo tiro también de ahí, y sin perder más tiempo, le cortó la soga a Román y le dio una espada para que pelee.

El capitán se enfrentó al Zorro y Román trataba de defenderse de los soldados, el mariscal, el mayor y el coronel les ordenaba que los maten, pero en ese momento, el noble monto a un caballo y huyo, lo mismo hizo el Zorro cuando empujo a Joseph para huir.

Mientras escapaba, el mariscal regaño a Gautier y le dijo:

-Usted es un idiota, una estupidez más y lo voy a degradar-

Un grupo de soldados perseguían a los dos, y ahí al Zorro se le ocurrió cortar una rama e hizo que los soldados se caigan de los caballos.

A solas, el noble y el enmascarado hablaron:

-Bien, ahora solo tengo que buscar a Eugenio y podremos atacar a Jacques y sus soldados-

-No se preocupe, yo y el padre Molina lo ayudaremos-

Sawako hacia tareas domésticas en el castillo donde estaba el mariscal, para saber que hacían y ella escucho esto:

-Mire coronel, si algunos dones de esta región se juntan en una casa, tendremos que atacarlos y evitar que lleve a cabo sus planes contra nosotros-

-No se preocupe, cuando atrape a ese que llaman Zorro, ya no habrá problemas-

Esa noche, Molina, el Zorro, Román y algunos dones se juntaron en una casa para planear su ataque al castillo y a los franceses:

-Cuando el Zorro rescate a Eugenio podremos juntar a los guerrilleros y atacar a los invasores-Dijo el noble.

-¿Dónde está el capitán?-Pregunto el Zorro.

-En un pequeño castillo protegido por los franceses-Dijo un don.

Pero la reunión quedo interrumpida por el sargento acompañado del cabo y de siete soldados y dijo:

-Atención, por orden del mariscal quedan todos detenidos-

-No tan rápido sargento-

-¡El Zorro!-Dijo impresionado.

-Yo me encargare de él, sargento-Dijo Jules.

El enmascarado desenvaino su espada y se enfrentó a los soldados, de un golpe dejo fuera de combate al cabo, y con agilidad venció a los siete soldados, que fueron desarmados y huyeron, solo quedaba el sargento, que no pudo con él y le marco la zeta por su trasero.

Ahí no le quedó otra que escapar, pero Jules y los demás habían huido, encima que la marca le toco un poco la piel.

El mariscal estaba molesto por la torpeza de Gautier y de Jules, porque no hacia bien las cosas, en cambio el coronel Paul estaba vigilando en la torre a Eugenio.

Mientras tanto, Sawako se paseaba por los jardines en la noche, y apareció el Zorro mostrándole una flor y le dijo:

-Espérame, pronto vendré por ti-

-Te esperare-Le respondió.

En la torre, Eugenio era interrogado por Paul que lo amenazaba con matarlo, pero el capitán le respondía:

-No le diré nada, pues prefiero que me maten antes de confesar-

-Tienes hasta mañana para que me digas todo, o te pasaremos por las armas-Le dijo el coronel y lo dejo en su celda.

El Zorro ingreso a la torre golpeando a varios guardias, cuando llegaba a donde estaba Eugenio, le amenazo al carcelero con su espada y lo saco de la celda, y metió adentro a su guardia, el capitán pregunto:

-El Zorro, un amigo de los españoles-

-Dios lo bendiga, ahora saldremos de aquí-

Pero fueron descubiertos, Eugenio tomo una espada y ambos lucharon contra los soldados, lo que tenían que hacer era huir de la torre.

El coronel gritaba para que acaben con ellos, el capitán y el Zorro mataron a varios oponentes para poder escapar, incluso pudo enfrentarse a Paul que era muy feroz, pero con un empujón pudo dejarlo fuera de combate.

Acabaron con varios guardias y montaron a los caballos; el coronel no podía creerlo, ya que los guerrilleros iban a organizarse y atacar a los invasores.

Por el bosque, Román, reunido con Eugenio y un grupo de milicianos iban a atacar el castillo donde estaba protegido el mariscal y los soldados franceses.

Mientras que el Zorro se iba a lanzar al ataque, acompañado del padre Molina que iba con un grupo de civiles, dispuesto a ayudar a Román a luchar contra los invasores.

El enmascarado ataco a los guardias de la entrada, permitiendo la entrada del noble y de la milicia al castillo, los soldados aunque estaban en las almenas dispararon, pero los españoles seguían avanzando, el padre y los civiles pudieron ingresar en medio del combate entre ambos bandos.

En ese instante, el mariscal fue avisado y ordeno a los oficiales a luchar contra los atacantes, ahí Sawako iba a llevar a cabo su plan.

El padre les daba golpes en la cabeza a los soldados, mientras que el Zorro dio muerte a varios oponentes, acercándose hacia donde estaba el mariscal.

Los milicianos y civiles combatían contra los franceses y ninguno podían con el enmascarado, que los hacia caer a sus pies.

En plena contienda, Joseph se encontró con el Zorro, que volvió a luchar de vuelta y le gritaba:

-Ahora me vas a pagar por lo que me has hecho-

Pero el Zorro lo desarmo y le propino un golpe en el rostro que lo dejo atontado, ahí los civiles lo agarraron y los golpearon.

El sargento Gautier y el cabo Jules iban a unirse a la batalla, pero cuando ambos vieron al Zorro, tiraron sus armas y fueron detenidos por Eugenio y algunos milicianos.

Jacques planeaba escapar, pero no sabía hacia dónde ir, en ese momento Sawako apuntándole con una espada le decía:

-No ira a ninguna parte-

Pero el mayor la detuvo y el coronel Paul fue a acabar con el Zorro, que lo encontró en pleno combate:

-Acabare contigo-Le gritaba.

A estas alturas de la batalla, los franceses se iban a rendir porque estaban siendo vencidos; el enmascarado seguía combatiendo con el coronel que era muy fiero combatiendo, luego de esquivar algunos de sus ataques, le atravesó con su sable a Paul y cayó muerto.

Cuando se dirigía al despacho del mariscal, dio muerte a varios exploradores y centinelas que vigilaban y se encontró cara a cara con el mayor Delorme.

El mayor era un buen espadachín, el Zorro trataba de esquivar sus ataques, en su camino le tiraba las armaduras que estaban en la pared, hasta que cuando el mayor iba a darle el último golpe, cogió una espada que había de adorno y con un defensa, desarmo a Delorme y le dio muerte.

Allí entro al despacho del mariscal y le dijo:

-Ríndase mariscal Jacques, lo tenemos rodeado-

-Primero la muerte-

Ahí, Sawako armada con su espada acabo con Jacques y le confeso:

-Yo estuve infiltrada en esto-

Cuando dio el último suspiro, la joven fue con el Zorro, y Román anunciaba la victoria, y los civiles le dieron gracias al Zorro, que se fue con Sawako.

Gautier y Jules, junto con los soldados y cómplices, fueron hechos prisioneros, el noble Román y Eugenio iban a seguir combatiendo contra la invasión napoleónica por España.

Estando a solas, el Zorro se quitó la máscara y Sawako descubrió que era Shouta:

-¿Eres tú el Zorro? Estoy impresionada-

-Nunca te abandonaría-Y le dio un beso.

Pero la lucha del pueblo español contra Napoleón seguía, y ambos amantes decidieron ir a vivir en Cuba, donde harían su vida, se casarían y tendrían hijos.

Shouta siguió viviendo con Sawako en su nueva vida tranquila en la isla de Cuba, para vivir lejos de los conflictos.

Fin


End file.
